Throwing Us Limits
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Tori was legitimately being driven crazy from lack of human interaction. AndreTori.


Throwing Us Limits.

pairing: andre/tori.  
rating: t.

by katie.

sami (iloveyou123) really wanted me to write a tandre because, well, she's a crazy tandre shipper. so this story is for her.

enjoy the fluff!

:)

Of one thing Tori Vega was absolutely sure: she was dying.

That seemed to be the only explanation for her aching head, congested sinuses, raw throat, and overall feeling of shittiness.

It was really her own fault that she was sick. Her boyfriend, Andre, had been sick the week before but only with a minor cold. The current level of illness she was feeling at this point seemed like typhoid fever or swine flu or whatever epidemic was going around.

She'd missed two days of school already and hated every minute of it. First of all, daytime TV was absolutely atrocious. Re-runs of Beverly Hills 90210 and Spongebob Squarepants weren't exactly her idea of quality entertainment. Second of all, all she'd eaten in the past two days was salty, lukewarm Campbell's Soup and popsicles. And third of all, her mother had her on total quarantine meaning no visits from Cat, Beck, Jade, or Andre were allowed. Tori was legitimately being driven crazy from lack of human interaction.

This must have been what it was like for Trina, whose only daily conversations with people were with their parents or herself in the mirror.

"Mommy," Tori said hoarsely when her mother walked in, pouting sadly. "Mommy, I miss my friends. I need to see somebody. Anybody. Really."

Rebecca Vega gave her daughter a withering look. "Tori, we've been over this. No friends over while you're this sick."

"But _Mooooom,_" Tori insisted in her best "whining-but-not-really" voice. She tried to formulate some sort of good reason why somebody would have to come over. Among her attempts were "Cat might have finally memorized all the Crayola crayon colors", "Beck got a haircut and I have to see if he looks like a cancer patient", and "Andre's lips might shrivel and fall off if I don't kiss him at least once a day".

"Victoria Alexis. Give me a GOOD reason why I should let somebody come over."

"Um...um...um...I'm behind on my schoolwork. Andre said he'd come over and help me get caught up if you let him. I mean, if his grandma hasn't locked his car in the garage in case he tries to run away to Guam," Tori said, her nose scrunching up at the mention of her boyfriend's crazy grandma. And she WAS crazy. Tori started cursing in Spanish once at Andre's house, and his grandma screamed "SWEET JESUS, MY GRANDSON'S DATING A COMMUNIST!"

Yeah, really.

Rebecca sighed deeply, but Tori could see her defenses crumbling. There was only so much whining one woman could take. "Okay. Andre can come over." 

Tori smiled happily to herself, feeling triumphant over her victory against her mother. And then she went into a huge coughing fit which sort of eclipsed feeling victorious.

She grabbed her phone after her mini-vocal-aneurism, sending Andre a quick text to let him know he could actually come and see her.

_mom said you could come over! we have to pretend to study though so she doesn't get suspicious.  
xo tori _

**finally! i've been missing my baby girl :) be over as soon as my grandma stops freakin over this hair in the sink**

_what even is wrong with your grandma, andre. _

**what isn't wrong with my grandma?**

Tori smiled a little at the response, then snuggled underneath her bedcovers to wait for Andre to come. After all, a little bit of a cat nap couldn't hurt anything, right?

:)

When Tori woke up, it was dark outside and somebody was stroking her hair.

More than a little freaked out, she sat up too fast and held up her cell phone like a weapon. "I have a rape whistle!" she exclaimed, but it more came out as a harsh little squeak what with her throat being on fire and all that.

A low, husky laugh filled the air. Tori immediately relaxed herself when she felt her body being pulled against somebody that smelled like M&Ms and Axe. Somebody that smelled like Andre.

"Don't think I've ever raped you before, mama," Andre murmured into her ear. "Unless you were just foolin' me with those screams."

Tori blushed about three different shades of pink, then sneezed into Andre's shoulder. "Sorry," she sniffed then rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

Andre made a face, but didn't pull away from her. He just grabbed a tissue from her nightstand then held it against her nose. "Blow. I ain't kissing you with snot all up on your pretty face."

Tori grabbed the tissue from him before rolling back onto the bed with a groan. "Ugh, Andre. Your kisses are the reason I have like, friggin' diptheria. I hope you're happy, Senor Swine Flu."

And for a while, she held her ground with the "I will not kiss you" thing. A whole forty five minutes, even! But then Andre made her hot chocolate. And sang for her. And watched part of an episode of One Tree Hill which was totally impressive because that's definitely a hardcore chickfest.

She really had no choice but to kiss him for being so damn sweet. It was the least she could do.

So Tori kissed him just as someone on the TV started yelling, savoring the taste of his mouth on hers. Andre seemed perfectly content with their position - her halfway on top of him, her leg wedged between his thighs slightly - and kissed her a little more.

"Love you," Tori murmured against his mouth, moving her hands up so she could cup his face. She liked the way their skin colors contrasted, like these two puzzle pieces that looked completely different but matched perfect.

Andre pulled back to look at her. She shivered when his hand moved up the back of her thigh, her backside, under her shirt so he could press his hand to her lower back. He felt warm. Inviting. Almost like home.

"Love you too, pretty girl," his words were quiet. His voice always sounded like music.

"Even when I'm gross and sick and sneezing on you?"

Musical laughter. "It's not something I can turn off, baby."

She smiled, laying back down on the bed. Andre pulled the covers up over her, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. They hadn't done any Algebra homework and she hadn't helped him with Spanish (he only knew how to say _hola _and _te amo _and _vamos a la playa_).

Still. When she woke up the next morning, with Andre's sweatshirt wrapped around her and the sun filtering through the drapes, she felt so much better.

:)

OH MY GOD LOL COULD I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF MORE. blahhh idek what the point of this was but i hope sami liked my ATTEMPT to write tandre. i'll probably try again. eventually.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or whatever because i honestly just like...no. it's really frustrating when people do that.**


End file.
